1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain rods and more particularly pertains to a portable curtain rod support for supporting a curtain rod and associated curtain proximate a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curtain rods is known in the prior art. More specifically, curtain rods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting curtains proximate a window are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a portable curtain rod support is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,463 for supporting curtains or drapes about a window which eliminates the necessity of nails, screws, or other fasteners to be engaged to the frame work of the window. The assembly includes two poles fitted with threaded ends for adjusting to a length which are set vertically in the frame of a window, and two brackets which may each be clamped along the length of a pole for mounting a curtain or drape rod therebetween.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,685 which discloses a slidable support for window coverings such as curtains, drapes, Venetian blinds, or the like having relatively vertical sliding tracks adapted to be attached to window frames and to support the window covering, whereby the window covering may be lowered into lower reach or locked into proper position.
Other known prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,723; 3,730,469; and 3,224,429.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable curtain rod support for supporting a curtain rod and associated curtain proximate a window which includes a pair of vertically adjustable stanchions each supported by a weighted base for positioning on laterally opposed sides of a window, with an adjustable transverse support extending between the upper distal ends of the stanchions and having a pair of mounting plates for mounting a curtain rod therebetween.
In these respects, the portable curtain rod support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a curtain rod and associated curtain proximate a window.